The cold killer
by 13scarlett13
Summary: their enemies who fell in love with each other, how will their love survive now, when one another is supposed to kill the other SUCK AT SUMMARIES! kagsxinu sanxmir
1. On her tracks

**On her tracks**

Walking through the two big doors of the empty mansion, she knew she had to take care of her here, she walked fast and poised. She knew she had to finish the job and

kill the whole royal family, the little girl was hiding somewhere in this room, the question was where? Angel sniffed the air for blood, and than heard a sniffle behind that

colon, she smirked. And whispered "You have to do better than that to hide from me." the little girl gasped, but was caught short when Angel's knife went through the colon

and into her heart. Angel smirked and noted ' the job is done'.

* * *

"Kagome-chan were are you going to now?" voiced her little sister Karen, puffing her little baby pink lips, Kagome turned around and flashed a loving smile to her younger

sister. "Oh don't worry, I just have to deliver an order and after that I'll be home. Okay?" kagome took her face into her palms, and pinched her cheeks playfully. Her little

sister smiled and nodded "That's my baby girl." She strode from the mansion to the outside. 'Oh Karen' such innocence in such a pure heart. She walked to the coffee shop

and saw a tall handsome man sitting at a table for two. She walked to him and voiced "A table for two, for a handsome young man?" He smirked at her boldness "Ahh I

thought you wouldn't have come my beauty." Kagome's face turned into a scowl. "What do you want me to do now?" "Oh nothin' to hard I can assure you in that, I

promise."

* * *

"Inuyasha all I'm saying is that you should at least consider it, you know how your parents are." Mirokou replied to his fussed friend. Inuyasha through him a glare, which

felt like pins on your spine. Mirokou put his palms in front of his face while waving them in defense "Hey its not _my_ idea you know!" Inuyasha stopped glaring at his friend

at went back to packing. "Mirokou I have been trying to catch this killer for years now, you know how important this is for me." Mirokou frowned "No one, and I repeat no

one ever catched this murderer without mentioning actually catching a glimpse of this man." Inuyasha wagged his finger in front of his friends face and said "Mirokou and

how do you pray tell know its even a man?" Mirokou carefully considered this and then said "Well I have never seen a woman so cold as to even kill a child, so vigorously."

Inuyasha nodded "Be that as it may, its always a possibility." Mirokou hanged his head down. "You know that since you are going, the department will force me to follow."

Inuyasha nodded "And I assume being a good friend you will follow me." Inuyasha crooked his head to the side to see his friend reaction "fine." he quietly grumbled under

his breath, and Inuyasha sighed "I'm sorry Mirokou, but I need to catch this imbecile or other lives are at stake." he breathed in, whoever this was he was going to catch

the murder, and possibly kill him or her. "So when are we leaving?" "Tonight." Inuyasha picked up his suitcase and carried to the taxi outside as so did Mirokou. 'I cant

believe we are leaving San Francisco.' Mirokou thought depressed.

* * *

Angel walked on the bridge waiting for the waited person, he was sure to pass by sooner or later. Than she heard footsteps descending from the fog, she growled under her

breath she hated working during foggy days, especially here in Seattle she could hardly see, because of how thick they were. "I had a really great time, thanks Jack." she

heard a woman's voice 'dammit I thought he said he will be alone.' she thought harshly, 'ugh, over doing my work **again!** no matter I will be rid of them both.' she

thought as she heard the male voice reply "The pleasure is all mine, but you know, as much as I wish we could spend more time together I am afraid I must leave you

here." she heard the girl sigh and kiss him, she assumed. "Alright than, bye jack, um same time tomorrow?" "Ofcourse Sarah." Angel heard her footsteps fade away into

the darkening fog. 'finally.' she mentally sighed as the man she was about to be rid off came into view. "Alright come out and I'm might just spare your life." Angel gassped

'how did he?' than she realized 'he has demon ears, ofcourse!' Angel smirked as she walked from her hiding place into view, the man before her had long black night hair,

and dazzling blue eyes 'to bad I have to kill him.' she noted as her smirk grew, she looked up to his eyes, and the man felt a cold chill course through his body, as he

stared into _icy blue eyes_. The girl stepped back and suddenly disappeared into the fog, the man tried to hear her breathing, heartbeat, or her footsteps, but the harder he

tried the more silence he received. He started panting, he was scared. Suddenly he felt hot breath on his neck from behind, and with his demon speed turned around,

trying to slash the girl, but touched nothing but the fog itself. He gasped as he heard her silky voice on his right ear "Try all you want, but no one has ever touched me."

she once again disappeared. "Who are you? What do you want?" his voice was shaky, he heard the girl chuckle in a husky manner, and he found that it was very

attractive. "Someone wants you to be gone, as for me?" "Well I'm death." she finished and slashed the man into his stomach with her bare hand. The man fell upon the

cold floor, as Angel swiftly turned around and took off the bloody white glove, only to reveal a second black one underneath it, matching her other hand glove. She smirked

"Too bad… you _were_ cute." she walked into the fog only to disappear once again." . Death her name hanged thickly in the air.

* * *

Inuyasha examined the body laying on the ground and examined his death "23, male. Judging by his driver license he was Jack Rascowl." Inuyasha voiced to his friend who

was taking notes. Mirokou halted in his movement "You mean the person that owns all those Casino's?" Inuyasha nodded "I believe so." "What do you suppose she wants

there random people dead, I mean we know she is a serial killer, but her victims are completely random. First a royal family, a poor garbage man, a science teacher, and

now this man, without even mentioning a few others." Inuyasha sighed knowing very well his friend was right "I don't know Mirokou but there is only one thing I can

assume, she must be a hired assassin, and with every costumer there is a different victim." Mirokou nodded, "I think you might be correct about this, my friend." "?"

Inuyasha got up from his crouching position to look up into the woman's eyes that has called his name she extended a Ziploc bag with a single white glove in it, "We found

this I thought it might interest you." Inuyasha nodded, and took the glove from her pale hand, he held it high for his friend to see, and Mirokou's eyes widened "This is

definitely a her." Inuyasha said, and Mirokou came closer to take a look, "Inuyasha I think there is a note inside." Mirokou exclaimed. Inuyasha put on the special gloves

for work and took out the little pink folded into a heart note. He read it "My name is **Death**." Inuyasha and Mirokou felt a cold chill run down there spine's. 'Death…I will

find you.' Inuyasha stated strongly in his mind.

* * *

Karen looked at her big sister. "Sissy?" Kagome shot her head up and looked at her little sister, and smiled, at her concern "Don't worry I was just thinking." "About what

Kagome-chan?" kagome replied after finding a reasonable explanation "Oh well I was thinking about our parents." Karen's eyes softened as she stared into her big sisters

eyes. Kagome tucked in her sister, and kissed her forehead and said "Don't worry I'll be fine, just go to sleep my little girl." Karen smiled, and nodded as she closed her

eyes, Kagome walked out, "Sister?" she heard Karen call. "Yes?" she replied "You wont leave again, will you?" Kagome shook her head, "I don't know Karen you know that

this is the only way we survive. Karen nodded. "Alright than, Whatever works than, I love you." she smiled, and kagome grinned while replying "Goodnight, don't let the

ned bugs bite." she shut the door gently "Aura." she strictly voiced as a maid came into view "Yes Mistress?" "Look after Karen please. "Yes ma'am." Kagome nodded, as

she walked out of the house and into the local club in New York, and entered the club, and went to the center started dancing, when suddenly somehow the whole club

started to synchronize with her movement, she twirled and jumped moving faster and faster every time, When at that very moment came two big golden globes into view.

Kagome was mesmerized by the man's eyes as she stared at them, she looked at the his friend and saw that the other man had purple eyes, and a short ponytail, hanging

low. "Kagome!" she heard her friend exclaim for her, Kagome swiftly turned and saw Sango sitting there at the table. "So how did your 'meeting' go?" Sango smirked, and

Kagome grinned "As always my dear friend, as always." later on Sango went to the center of the floor and danced with the same man Kagome saw earlier, the one that

had purple eyes. She looked at the far off left table and saw the owner of those huge golden eyes, and silver long hair, Kagome got up, and started towards him sooner

than anybody knew she was by his side, Inuyasha looked up and stared into a pair of huge beautiful _icy blue eyes._

* * *

Please review

-13scarlett13

* * *


	2. Har past and Red snow

"Hi my name is Kagome." Her reply was to his surprised stare. He looked back at his cup "I'm taken." he mumbled and the girl chuckled huskily, knowing very well that it

made her sound attractive. He raised his head and glared at her "My, my. don't kill me now. But you and me both know, that if you _were_ taken you wouldn't be sitting

here alone, drinking whisky clutching that napkin in your hand, and most likely you wouldn't even be glaring at me right no, but like any other normal man proving to me

that he actually does have a girlfriend." Inuyasha glared at her more powerfully, but then sighed, knowing very well that she was right. "So what are you like a mentalist?"

he asked her without even looking at her "Something like that." she said as she sat across from him at the round scratched up table. She raised up her finger, motioning

for the waitress to come. "Heya Kagome how are ya girlfriend?" she asked cheerfully "Peachy. Can I get a shot in the dark?" "Yeah of course, but I recommend something

that just came in." replied Jane grinning "Okay Jane surprise me, than." she grinned back at the girl as she ran off, and averted her eyes back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt

her stare as he sipped away at his drink. He met her gaze and abruptly barked "What do you want?" she smiled at him "Well nothing much is just you are new here, so tell

me what brought you here?" she said like a normal person "What is this? Damn psychology?" he said back at her. "Whatever you would want it to be." she said "Tell me

how did you loose your bitch?" she voiced while looking at the waitress, making her drink "It doesn't matter anymore." he whispered but she heard him. "Listen. I didn't

come here only to hit on you, but also help you out, I don't like depressed guys in my bar." she said calmly. "This is you bar?" he looked at her surprised "Yes this is my

bar." she felt stupid repeating her self. "I like it here, a job well done." "Um by the way if we are going to talk my name is Inuyasha." he said giving her victory finally.

"Alright so tell me, Inuyasha what happened, to you and your beloved?" he raised his eyes and looked into her non melancholy eyes and than he looked to the side, "Her

name was Kikiyo. We were going to get married you know, but…" Kagome's eyes widened as she heard _her_ name spoken out loud. Her dead sister the one that

disappeared all those years ago, leaving a 15 year old Kagome and a 2 year old Karen. Kagome tried to keep her cool, but it was nearly impossible, she hated that name,

she hated _her_ more than anything. Inuyasha felt the sudden change in girls aura and looked at her, he saw that she was having a silent battle with herself "I'm no

mentalist, but I say that you know her. Don't you?" Kagome raised her eyes and glared at him so coldly, that a silent chill ran down his spine, a feeling of horror arose

deep in his heart. He hid it, very well. "Yes." she replied coldly as her bangs covered her eyes "I know _Kikiyo._" she said with such venom in her voice. "You know now that

I think about this, you look **a lot** like her. If I knew no better I would say that you are her sister." he said trying to get her even more pissed out. Kagome rose her eyes,

and even though they were _icy blue_ they had fire burning in them. "She is a common whore, who deserves to be fucked up by a random guy and than slaughtered, and

forgotten." She growled, at him. Inuyasha smirked and extended his arm to her "Than welcome to the club Kagome." Kagome shook his hand and than put it back on her

knees, she intertwined her fingers together. "So tell me Kagome What makes you hate her so." "None of your business you foul dog!" she growled. Now Inuyasha was as

pissed as she was "I am **not** afoul dog. Do you understand?" he growled at her. "I'm sorry." he suddenly heard her whisper, and he looked up seeing that her bangs yet

again have taken its place covering those hurt eyes, and than his saw a little stream go down her cheek, she was crying, in no time at all Inuyasha was by her side hugging

her and shushing her, while rocking her back and forth. "I am sorry too." he replied and he heard her sob a bit than she pushed him away from her and walked out to the

exit back door, Inuyasha wasn't going to follow her until he noticed she has left her purse on the chair, he grabbed it and raced after her. Seeing her sitting under a cherry

blossom, he cam eto her and leaned while trying to give her, her purse, she looked up and snatched it away from him and mumbled a thank you. Inuyasha sat beside her,

wanting to make her feel better, he didn't know why there was a cherry blossom in the backyard of a most popular bar/club, nor did he know why he felt such attraction

towards this human. He looked up as a cherry blossom fell right upon his palm, he took it and he didn't know why but he got on his knees in front of Kagome and put the

cherry blossom right in her hair. She looked up and her no longer held that deathly look, but they held kindness, and sadness. "Thank you she whispered." he nodded

quietly. And took his previous place. "You know…" he began "I loved Kikiyo once, so much that I was ready to sacrifice my life for her. I wanted a family with her, I wanted

her." "And what happened?" he heard her childish voice, the one he was eager yet to learn. He smiled a sad smile and continued "She was supposed to be at home when I

was coming back from work, we were going to discuss our marriage plans, and where we wanted to live. But. But when I came home, I saw that everything I cared for

was gone." "You mean she ran away?" Kagome raised her eyes and looked at the poor hurt man beside her. "Not exactly, you see when I came home I saw something

horrifying, I saw her, with…with my mortal enemy." Kagome gasped, and took his face into her palms, and looked at his eyes and whispered "I'm sorry." he took her

hands into his and layed them down. "That's not all, you see when I went to take a walk in the park, I came to my censes to forgive her, because I loved her too deeply to

let her go now, so when I came back to the apartment I opened the door, smelling blood, and when I entered the bedroom, there she was sprawled on the bed stabbed

and slaughtered, that night I saw a note saying "She died slowly, and painfully, your best friend- Death" Kagome's mind raced 'I didn't kill her, I didn't know where she

was, at the time.' she mentally freaked out, this man thought that she killed Kikiyo. "and all I can remember from that night is red snow, the ceiling was broken where she

was lying, that way the snow flakes fell on her. But…but I don't think it was **Death** that did it." "Why?" Kagome asked "Because on the note, her name wasn't bolded, like

its always is on her death notes." Kagome mentally gasped, was he… "how do you know that?" she asked once again "Well I am a detective, and I am the one that's trying

to capture her. Kagome's eyes widened in horror, here sat a man that was he greatest enemy, the one that she was supposed to kill, the one that she was supposed to

hate. Kagome wanted for him to know desperately who she was, but she knew that that would mean death for her. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes and saw pain and

angst in his eyes, and she wanted to cure him, and there she made a promise to him, that she knew she couldn't keep "Inuyasha I will cure you." he looked at her and

smiled, he got up and extended his hand to her, she took it, and he helped her up. "I will be looking forward." he said as he grinned. She could only nod in response. 'Oh

Kikiyo if only you wouldn't have left I wouldn't have to be an assassin, and I might would have a normal life, I hate you so much.' she thought saddened in her soul.

Kagome walked quietly browsing through the night events, she liked Inuyasha and she sure did not want to kill him. What was she to do? She couldn't back out now, or she

would loose everything! and she feared that most of all, she wanted Karen to be happy, and not suffer, in bad life. She already suffered through too much, she lost her

parents, her other sister, and her whole life, until Kagome dropped out of school and became a personal assassin. She needed for her sister and herself to survive. She

remembered her first kill, how she rose her gun, her hand still shaking "What are you going to do little girl? Shoot me?" laughed a fat men in a black suit, his face guarded

by shadows. Kagome closed her eyes, in pain, and opened them again and glared at the man that was laughing at her, she suddenly pulled the trigger. She froze, as the

mans laugh was cut off short, and he grabbed his torso moaning in pain he looked up at the girl and shouted "You bitch, you will pay for this." Kagome suddenly pulled off

the trigger, and 5 more shots echoed through the room, the man collapsed on to the floor, breathless, Kagome remembered how she fell on her knees with her eyes frozen

in one place, she remembered the thought s that raced through her mind 'I killed a man' 'I took a life'' I should be alive for this…I should be punished and when police

sirens brought her back to the present she jumped out of the window and ran through the thick forest that was right behind the mans house, she ran, feeling the agony in

her legs, she ran non stopping, she suddenly tripped on a root, and she didn't even attempt to get up as she sobbed into the brown dirt, she layed there clutching the dirt

beneath her hands. She felt the pain and sorrow course through her body like blood. Kagome got up, from her position on the ground, and walked to a cave hidden by a

waterfall, she sat there looking lifeless at her gun. Her eyes glazed over, and her lungs barely breathing, blood and dirt still frech on her baby blue dress, and her face.

Kagome looked at her bloody hand and held it there for the longest time, staring into nothingness, until she broke again and cried harder than she ever did in her life.

"Remember you are doing this for Karen and you to survive." she kept repeating it ti herself, trying to reassure herself. 'This is all _her _fault. _Kikiyo is to blame for all, it is _

_not my fault it is hers.' Kagome bitterly thought, while being in a dog position, with her head down, in her hands, she cried. "I hate you KIKIYO!" she screamed in fury and _

_pain. Kagome snapped back to reality and touched her cheek, she felt wetness, and automatically knew she was crying yet again, thinking of that moment again and again _

_brought tears to poor Kagome. 'Every time I kill Kikiyo the blood on my hands will really be the blood on your hands.' Kagome remembered the last thing she said that _

_night. Kagome wiped her face with her sleeve, and posited home. When she reached her mansion, she collapsed on her silk bed and looked lifelessly at the ceiling. Aura _

_came into the room "My deer Friend and mistress, you must not think of all the bad behind your pasty. You must keep moving forward." Kagome didn't as so much flinch. _

_"Naraku called he said he has another victim for you, I told him to go fuck himself, and that you will be ready when you are ready." Kagome turned her head toward aura _

_and smiled. "Thank you Angelina, you and Sango are my only two good friends." Aura nodded, only Kagome knew her real name, and only Kagome usually called her _

_Angie. "I will bring you something to eat." Aura said as she turned around to go downstairs. "Angie? Can yu bring me those brownies I smell, of yours?" Aura grinned _

_"Ofcourse Milady."_

_A/N please review and tell me what you think._

_-13scarlett13_


End file.
